tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
AMX 13 90
The AMX 13 90 is a tier 5 French premium light tank that was taken off sale on May 3rd, 2018. Background History In the early 1960s, the 75 mm SA 50 gun with a muzzle velocity of 1,000 m/s was deemed outdated. The vehicle received the new 90 mm F3 gun that used more powerful HEAT shells. This modernization did not require any significant changes to the turret or vehicle design. The first vehicles were manufactured in February 1967. The existing vehicles underwent the gun modernization as well. Playstyle In Tankery, the AMX 13 90's speed and high damage potential make it a tank suitable for flanking or to surprise attack an enemy. It's intershot reload speed and the great damage per shot makes the AMX 13 90 capable of quickly taking down a chunk of an enemy's HP in a short span of time. Its drawbacks come at its slow clip reload, paper thin armor, and poor health pool for its tier. These drawbacks result in the AMX 13 90 unable to take in hits, unable to fire in return when reloading the clip. When playing the AMX 13 90, use the AMX 13 90 as support or flanking tank for your team and dish out as much damage to the enemy team. Avoid being tracked as it leaves the AMX 13 90 highly vulnerable to all sorts of enemy fire and prioritizes any existing cover to reload the clip. It should be noted that the DPM listed in the garage is not the overall DPM, but simply the DPM of the vehicle when the magazine is loaded. The overall DPM of the tank when the full magazine reload time is taken into account is much lower. When this is taken into account, the true DPM is 1429. It should also be noted that due to the autoloader, the DPM does not actually increase in the game as the crew level increases, despite the DPM number changing in the garage. Pros * High potential damage output per magazine which can reach up to 1325 in the span of 13.04s if all 5 shots connect. * Even if some shells miss, a shot or two can still sting, especially in KOTH. * Very maneuverable. * Intershot reload is slightly faster than the Bulldog * Small profile. Combine this with the tank's high maneuverability and you can be a tough target to hit. * The AMX can effectively utilize its maneuverability and intershot reload time to pop and fire out of cover. Cons * Unbearably long full magazine reload time at a whopping 42.59 seconds. * Paper-thin armor and poor health. * High priority vehicle. Some players may call you out in the chat, chase you down during the game, or simply tarnish your reputation in-game if you 'spam', or in the least case, use an AMX. * Avoid getting tracked. Speed is a valuable asset when using this vehicle. History In 1946, the French Military required a tank that was built to be capable of being an air-portable vehicle to support French paratroopers. The tank was designed at the Atelier de Construction d'Issy-les-Moulineaux (AMX) to meet a requirement for an air-portable vehicle to support paratroopers. The first prototype ran from 1948. The compact chassis had torsion bar suspension with five road-wheels and two return rollers; the engine runs the length of the tank on the right side, with the driver on the left. It features an uncommon two-part FL-10 oscillating turret, where the gun is fixed to the turret and the entire upper turret changes elevation. The turret is set to the rear of the vehicle and holds the commander and gunner. The original 75 mm gun was loaded by an automatic loading system fed by two six-round magazines located in on either side of the automatic loader in the turret's bustle. The 12 rounds available in the drum magazines meant that the crew could engage targets quickly; however, once those rounds were expended, the vehicle had to retreat to cover and the crew had to reload shells from outside the vehicle. Production began at ARE (Atelier de Construction Roanne) in 1952, with the first tanks delivered the following year. In 1964, production was transferred to Creusot-Loire at Chalon-sur-Saône, as ARE switched to the production of the AMX 30 MBT, and the numbers produced declined significantly. Although there were many variants on the turret, the basic chassis was almost unchanged until 1985, when changes including a new diesel engine, fully automatic transmission and new hydropneumatic suspension were introduced. Production halted with the AMX-13 Model 1987. After sales support and upgrades are still offered through GIAT Industries (now Nexter). AMX-13/90 : As mentioned before, it was a modernized version of the AMX 13, having a more powerful 90 mm gun as opposed to the aging 75 mm gun. Trivia * Prior to being removed, it used to cost 2,600 gold. * It is the second tank to be removed from the store, the first being the Jagdtiger (also known as the JokeTiger). * It is one of the four tanks that have a unique oscillating turret in-game. * Those that bought the tank prior to it being removed from the store still get to keep it. * Players often mistake the tank for its tier 4 counterpart, AMX 13 75. Real Life Trivia * Basically, the tank was a modification of the AMX 13 75, being equipped with a more powerful 90 mm F3 gun. * The tank had an oscillating turret which removed the need of a mantlet. * Despite being over 60 years old, the tank is still in service in various different countries. Gallery Category:France Category:Light Tanks Category:Tier 5 Category:Unavaible Category:Premium Category:Special Tanks